


Воображаемый друг

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин - приютский мальчишка с непростой судьбой. Однажды он находит объявление, которое переворачивает всю его жизнь...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воображаемый друг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2014

Икры болели от напряжения, спину ломило, дыхание раздирало легкие, но Мерлин продолжал бежать. Каждый шаг — это жизнь, каждый метр, отделяющий Мерлина от преследователей, — здоровье, каждая секунда — шанс на спасение. Если его поймают, то отмутузят так, что мало не покажется, и повезет, если он сумеет добраться до приюта самостоятельно. И сейчас он убегал дальше по улице, а преследователи заметно отставали. Мерлин завернул за угол, остановился в узкой арке между домами и в бессилии прислонился лбом к шершавой кирпичной стене. Он не мог больше бежать.

Несколько минут он вслушивался в звуки улицы, стараясь различить их за шумом собственного дыхания. Сердце все еще колотилось, лицо вспотело и горело, руки и ноги дрожали от напряжения. Но из-за угла никто не появился. Преследователи бросили свое дело, когда Мерлин готов был уже сдаться. Повезло.

Над ним смеялись всегда. За большие уши, за странное имя, за хилое телосложение, за его улыбки и дружелюбие. А едва стоило вступить в подростковый возраст, как начали поколачивать все по тем же причинам. В приюте единственный принцип выживания — крепкие кулаки и унижение слабых. Если кто-то не желал издеваться над другими, то издевались над ним — ничего сложного. Мерлин никогда не понимал приютскую шпану, за что был бит не единожды, спасаясь иногда только за счет быстрых ног и хорошего знания города.

Но сейчас он забрел в незнакомый переулок, который оказался тупиком. С трех сторон его окружали высокие стены домов, выложенные из красного кирпича и полностью обклеенные бумагой — рекламой, объявлениями, детскими рисунками. Непонятно, для кого тут была организована эта «выставка» — вряд ли много народу посещало грязный тупик. Судя по бутылкам и шприцам в углу, местные алкаши и наркоманы не брезговали тихим закоулком, но вряд ли они читали хоть одну яркую рекламу, разве что скурить могли, да и то вряд ли — глянцевая бумага не подходит для самокруток.

Мерлин обошел тупик по периметру и вчитался в расклеенные на стенах бумажки. Кто-то искал пропавшую собаку, кто-то продавал мебель, маленькая девочка нарисовала вазу с цветами, чтобы порадовать кого-то, рядом теснились объявления о приеме на работу, о продаже дома, о поиске прислуги — информации было очень много, и не верилось, что кто-то мог расклеить все это в одном единственном тупике. 

Внимание Мерлина привлек простой тетрадный лист, на котором корявым детским почерком было написано следующее: «Помогу в любой ситуации! Если вам нужно спасение, то обращайтесь ко мне, и я отважу ваших обидчиков и научу, как справиться с нелюбимым учителем. Звоните и попросите Артура». Ниже был написан номер телефона. Мерлин перечитал объявление несколько раз, провел по нему пальцем, чтобы убедиться в его реальности, и попытался содрать со стены. Но у него ровным счетом ничего не получилось. Бумага была словно частью кирпичной кладки и ни в какую не желала расставаться даже с кусочком. Тогда Мерлин несколько раз перечитал длинный номер телефона, запоминая каждую цифру, пока они прочно не отпечатались в памяти. Еще вчера такой поступок показался бы ему глупостью, дети и не такое пишут на заборах, но стоило ему вчитаться в ползущие вверх строчки, как внутри разлилось странное тепло, а в мозгу окрепла уверенность — это важно, это по-настоящему.

Мерлин покинул переулок в твердой уверенности, что придет туда снова. Разыщет в переплетении улочек и проверит, не появилось ли нового объявления, написанного уже знакомым корявым почерком.

На крыльце приюта его уже ждали мальчишки, которые гнались за ним раньше. Мерлин вздохнул. Во дворе, на глазах у воспитателей они ничего ему не сделают, но не стоило расслабляться и надеяться, что его оставят в покое. Мерлин быстро пересек холл и остановился около старенького телефонного аппарата. Детям вообще-то не разрешал им пользоваться, считали, что бедным сиротам и звонить-то некуда. Забывали, что у многих остались друзья из «прошлой» жизни, родственники, которые не смогли забрать детей к себе, и просто хорошие знакомые. Считалось, что если ребенок кому-то еще нужен, то тот сможет навестить его лично, а не болтать с ним по телефону за счет приюта. Но Мерлин знал — за углом, где располагался телефонный аппарат, почти не следят. И можно попробовать сделать один звонок.

Стараясь попадать пальцами в нужные кнопки, Мерлин быстро набрал номер и вслушался в длинные гудки.

— Да. Кто это? — спросили после третьего сигнала. 

— Я… я по объявлению, — сипло выдавил из себя Мерлин. Голос его собеседника был бодр и принадлежал взрослому парню, если он правильно понял. 

— По какому? Вы, должно быть, ошиблись, — ответил голос, теперь в нем прозвучали нотки раздражения.

— О нет! Объявление, написанное от руки, в нем говорилось, что по этому номеру человек по имени Артур сможет помочь нуждающимся.

— А-а, — протянул голос. — Где вы нашли это объявление?

— Не знаю. В переулке. В Хэкни.

— Странно, я никогда там не был. А это объявление писал лет десять назад.

У Мерлина все оборвалось внутри — его глупая надежда, его вечная вера в сказки снова подвела. Нет никакого спасителя по имени Артур, а есть ребенок, игравший когда-то в героя, но теперь выросший и явно забросивший это дело.

— И вы не поможете? — спросил Мерлин, лелея последнюю надежду.

— Интересно получается, — в трубке вздохнули, — я и думать забыл о своем детском увлечении и о том, как меня раньше тянуло на подвиги. Но тут объявляешься ты, говоришь невероятные вещи, и я снова готов надеть костюм супермена и защищать невинных и оскорбленных, — Артур рассмеялся собственной шутке. Звонок Мерлина явно поднял ему настроение, и заканчивать разговор ему не хотелось.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Мерлин. — И ты, ну… ты сильный? Сможешь надрать задницы нескольким придуркам?

Артур снова расхохотался, словно Мерлин только что сказал что-то забавное.

— Мне семнадцать. И да, я могу надрать задницу кому угодно.

— Здорово! Им, тем, кто меня постоянно бьет, по пятнадцать, ты с ними обязательно справишься!

— До сих пор думаешь, что все решает цифра возраста? А тебе-то самому сколько?

— Нет. Просто голос у тебя очень… героический. А мне четырнадцать, — Мерлин вздохнул, — почти. 

— Говори адрес, мой маленький друг, — Артур явно издевался, но совсем не так, как это делали приютские мальчишки. От его насмешек веяло теплом, они, несмотря на то, что были немного обидными, казались добрыми и даже чуточку забавными.

Мерлин назвал адрес приюта, коротко описал себя, чтобы Артур долго его не искал. Пришлось упомянуть про уши, как самую приметную свою часть, и про растрепанные отросшие волосы, и про худющую фигуру… Мерлин казался себе состоящем из одних нелепостей и недостатков. Одна из воспитательниц как-то заметила, что у него красивая улыбка, но Мерлин ей не поверил — женщина просто хотела его успокоить, вот и несла чушь. 

— И как тебя зовут? — напоследок спросил Артур.

— Мерлин. Меня зовут Мерлин.

Артур почему-то не рассмеялся, хотя над его именем всегда смеялись, называя сумасшедшим магом. Но Артур лишь вежливо попрощался и повесил трубку.

 

С тех пор жизнь Мерлина превратилась в одно большое ожидание. Он успешно избегал старших мальчишек, прятался по подворотням или старался держаться поближе к воспитателям. Пару раз его умудрились окунуть головой в унитаз, но это уже были мелочи. Артур не объявлялся. 

Мерлин с детства мечтал, что когда-нибудь у него появится защитник. Благодаря всем известной легенде, у героя даже было подходящее имя — Артур. Хотя еще раньше Мерлин мечтал стать магом. Он верил, что где-то глубоко внутри него спит магия и ждет своего часа, чтобы проявиться вновь. Он недоумевал, как может существовать мир без волшебства, должно быть, фейри, единороги и драконы просто хорошо прячутся, а маги скрывают свою силу, а он сам один из них… Но шли годы, и после бесплотных попыток что-нибудь наколдовать, Мерлин убедился — магии не бывает. Разве что иногда ему снилось великое королевство, где волшебство умудрились запретить, но Мерлин все равно использовал его, но только чтобы спасать людей, особенно, одного невыносимого заносчивого принца, которого во сне он любил всем сердцем. Мерлин не помнил его имени, не видел лица, лишь глаза, в которых так легко было утонуть. Эти глаза обещали защиту и дарили любовь — самые важные вещи в мире.

Через неделю мальчишки все-таки поймали Мерлина. Подкараулили около столовой, где в этот час обычно никого не бывало, и навалились впятером. Мерлин кричал, но его никто не слышал — его оттащили подальше от приюта, в тихий, глушащий все звуки переулок. Директор приюта знала о дыре в заборе, через которую часто убегали ее подопечные, но ничего не делала с ней, считая, что тем самым закаляет детский характер. Директриса была немного не в себе.

Мерлин сжался в комок, пытаясь защититься от ударов, выставил перед собой ободранные в кровь руки и тихо всхлипывал. Первое время он пытался дать отпор, но только получал еще больше. Он всегда был один, а старшие мальчишки ходили компанией по пять-шесть человек. Все были крепкими, сильными, не в пример Мерлину. И теперь он отчаялся искать способы, будь то разумные доводы или грубая сила, чтобы убедить мальчишек не трогать его. Сейчас его просто колотят, а потом… Мерлин слышал много грязных историй про то, что делают с мальчиками его телосложения семнадцатилетние тупые амбалы с определенными наклонностями.

И вдруг… побои прекратились. Рядом раздались крики, звуки ударов, но теперь били не Мерлина. Кто-то расправлялся с его обидчиками, и слышны были их вопли. Мальчишки спотыкались, падали, умоляли не трогать их, пытались дать отпор, но все без толку — они не могли ничего противопоставить тому, кто заступился за Мерлина. Вскоре все стихло, переулок опустел. Мерлин вдохнул поглубже, почувствовал запах мочи из дальнего угла, сплюнул кровь на землю, скривился от боли и отвращения и открыл глаза. Около его носа стояли кроссовки, плавно переходящие в синие джинсы — выше Мерлину не было видно.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, обращаясь к кроссовкам.

— Так ты не шутил, когда говорил, что тебе нужна помощь? — раздался смутно знакомый голос. Сейчас, не искаженный телефонной связью, он казался еще приятнее, еще… роднее.

— Артур? — выдохнул Мерлин и попытался поднять голову, чтобы разглядеть его, но не преуспел.

— Ну точно, ты — Мерлин. За что они так тебя? — Артур присел на корточки и дотронулся до щеки Мерлина. Тот вздрогнул и попытался отпрянуть, но когда прикосновение прекратилось, почувствовал острую потерю.

— Просто так, — Мерлин хмыкнул. — Это у них развлечение такое — бить меня.

— А куда смотрят ваши воспитатели?

— А никуда не смотрят, им все равно. Оглянись, Артур, ты в самом отстойном месте даже для Хэкни, здесь никому ни до чего нет дела.

— Как ты попал сюда? — Артур принялся осторожно оттирать кровь с его лица.

— Подбросили на крыльцо больницы неподалеку. С начала жизни не повезло вдвойне, — Мерлин горько усмехнулся. Его всегда угнетала несправедливость, что одни сразу имеют все, а другие ничего, и даже шанс выбраться из зловонной ямы, куда жизнь закинула их в младенчестве, предоставляется далеко не каждому.

Мерлин прищурился, стараясь разглядеть Артура. Перед глазами все плыло, и его образ сливался с чистым небом и ярким солнцем. Единственное, в чем был уверен Мерлин — у Артура светлые золотистые волосы и голубые глаза — те же солнце и небо, но сосредоточенные в одном человеке.

Артур закинул его руку к себе на плечо и повел к выходу из переулка. Мерлин смотрел на свои кеды, выглядящие ужасно грязными и старыми рядом с дорогими кроссовками Артура, и очень хотел повернуть голову и разглядеть, наконец, своего спасители, но не мог. Физически шея функционировала нормально, но что-то другое мешало Мерлину увидеть Артура.

Около входа в приют у Мерлина вдруг закружилась голова, перед глазами все поплыло, и он потерял сознание…

 

Очнулся он в больничной палате. Рядом хлопотала медсестра, проверяя швы у него на руке, горел яркий свет, сильно пахло лекарствами. Мерлин огляделся, надеясь увидеть Артура, который наверняка и привел его к врачу, но рядом никого не было. Медсестра, заметив, что он открыл глаза, приветливо улыбнулась.

— Тебе здорово досталось, но все внутренние органы целы. Ушибы будут болеть еще долго, но ты поправишься, — сказала она. 

— О, я… рад, — неловко ответил Мерлин и огляделся. Палата была очень похожа на приютскую, но чистота, приветливость медсестры и скромная, но добротная обстановка сбивали с толку. В его приюте никто не улыбается, там обшарпанная поломанная мебель и плохо вымытые полы. Мерлин не раз бывал в лазарете и отлично знал, как тот должен выглядеть.

— Мальчишек, избивших тебя, строго наказали, — продолжала медсестра. — Один из младших ребят видел, как тебя схватили и утащили с территории приюта. А дырку в заборе, через которую вы все убегали, заделали. 

Мерлин смотрел на нее, округлив глаза. Неужели его так сильно ударили по голове, что начались галлюцинации? Или он до сих пор спит? Мерлин больно ущипнул себя за руку и прикусил губу от боли. Нет, не спит, все происходит на самом деле. 

— А человек, который привел меня, где он? — спросил Мерлин.

— Тебя принесли старшие ребята, когда малыш Редди прибежал к ним и сказал, что тебя бьют. Нашли около входа в приют, куда ты успел доползти, — медсестра наполнила шприц и вколола Мерлину снотворного. Он перестал что-либо понимать и был рад уснуть — может, утром его мир снова встанет на место.

 

Мерлин провел в лазарете четыре дня. И остался бы там дольше, но его выписали и обязали ходить на школьные занятия. Своих учителей в приюте не было, и дети учились в школе неподалеку. Каждое утро их привозил туда Тэд на своем автобусе, а после забирал, убедившись, что никто не отправился гулять по городу в одиночку. Слухи о тяжелой руке Тэда ходили, не затихая, и никто не хотел испытать на себе их правдивость.

Жизнь Мерлина заметно наладилась. Никто больше его не трогал — все вообще будто стали другими. Из души каждого ребенка пропала злоба, которая обитала там все время, сколько Мерлин себя помнил. Ему вообще казалось, что он единственный нормальный во всем приюте. Но теперь многие дружелюбно улыбались ему, другие просто проходили мимо, кто-то подчеркнуто игнорировал, некоторые даже пытались оскорбить, но дальше этого не заходило. Да и вообще количество драк в приюте уменьшилось до объяснимо нормального уровня. Колотили друг друга теперь, только имея веский повод. Пили, курили травку тоже гораздо меньше. Мерлин не находил этому внятного объяснения и списал все на травму головы — наверное, в бреду ему привиделся какой-то апокалиптически страшный приют, и он принял его за правду, а прежнюю нормальную жизнь просто забыл. В реальности же Артура Мерлин ни разу не усомнился.

Поэтому через две недели после выхода из больницы, он сбежал с уроков и отправился искать тот самый переулок-тупик, обклеенный объявлениями. После драки Мерлин забыл номер телефона Артура и теперь намеревался его обязательно отыскать. В сумке лежали тетрадь и ручка, и теперь можно было записать последовательность цифр.

Мерлин довольно долго блуждал по маленьким переулкам и уже успел отчаяться, как вдруг… вышел в тупик с обклеенными множеством объявлений стенами. Мерлин даже рассмеялся от облегчения. Вот оно — доказательство, что он не спятил. Детское объявление Артура висело между газетной статьей о поисках мифического Круглого стола и рекламой какого-то изотерического салона, предлагающего вспомнить все свои прошлые жизни. Мерлин подумал, что ему бы разобраться с этой жизнью, а вешать на себя груз прожитых когда-то лет совсем не хочется. Может быть, если бы он был избалованным маменькиным сынком, заскучавшем от своей сытости, то повелся бы на подобное объявление, но сейчас ему это было неинтересно.

Куда больше трепета у него вызвало знакомое объявление, написанное корявым детским почерком с ползущими вверх строками. Мерлин завороженно провел по нему пальцем и быстро переписал телефонный номер. Вдруг в следующий раз он не сумеет его найти? Уже сейчас объявление выглядело куда более потрепанным и старым, чем в прошлый раз. А через несколько дней может исчезнуть вовсе.

Мерлин некоторое время еще бродил по переулку, вчитываясь в забавные, серьезные, глупые, странные, обычные, с «изюминкой», неграмотные, длинные, короткие — такие разные объявления. Вряд ли кто-то специально развесил их здесь. Наверное, это и есть магия, которую всегда искал Мерлин. Просто все объявления, расклеенные на всех заборах и столбах Лондона, рано или поздно оказывались в этом переулке. Потому что, если поднять голову, то становится ясно — все три стены высотных зданий до крыши были обклеены бумажками. Красная кирпичная кладка виднелась только снизу и в узкой арке, через которую можно было попасть в тупик. 

Когда Мерлин вернулся в приют, его, конечно, наказали. Директриса строго отчитала его за глупое самовольное поведение и залепила пару оплеух — все в рамках закона. Мерлину назначили трудовую отработку, и он неделю должен был драить полы в общих комнатах.

Артуру он смог позвонить, не вызывая подозрений и дождавшись, когда около телефонного аппарата никого не будет, только через три дня.

— Алло, — лениво протянули в трубке.

— Артур! — воскликнул Мерлин, мгновенно узнав голос.

— А, привет. Как здоровье? 

Он помнил! Артур помнил, как его избили, а, значит, был там! Значит, Мерлину не привиделось!

— Нормально. Тут вообще многое стало нормально.

— Я рад, что смог тебе помочь, — Артур в трубке сладко зевнул. Эй, ну кто же спит в три часа дня?

— Я тебя разбудил? — виновато спросил Мерлин.

— Да ничего, я уже собирался вставать. До утра был в ночном клубе, отмечали день рождения друга.

— Весело было? — Мерлин чувствовал, что задает глупые бессмысленные вопросы. Но ничего не мог с собой поделать — общение с людьми у него не очень-то ладилось, и навык непринужденной беседы просто не успел наработаться.

— О даааа, — протянул Артур. — Можешь себе представить самую отвязную и шумную вечеринку в компании лучших друзей.

— Не могу. У меня нет друзей, — Мерлин вздохнул. — И никогда не было.

— А разве так бывает? Неужели ты ни с кем не общаешься в приюте?

— Знаешь, лучше всего я общаюсь с тобой, а мы разговариваем всего третий раз. Я бы очень хотел с кем-нибудь подружиться здесь, но почему-то не получается.

— Плохо дело, — отозвался Артур. — У каждого человека должны быть друзья. Иначе он озлобится и загубит свою жизнь.

— У тебя очень интересный взгляд на дружбу.

— Я ценю ее больше всего на свете.

Мерлин так увлекся разговором, что пропустил момент, когда рядом раздались шаги. Он медленно повернулся и в панике вытаращил глаза.

— Ой, меня заметили. Теперь опять влетит. Пока, — успел прошептать он в трубку прежде, чем жесткая рука директрисы прервала связь.

Мерлину пришлось еще три дня драить полы, но теперь он делал это с удовольствием. Разговор с Артуром расставил все по своим местам, и Мерлин повеселел и зорко следил за телефоном, чтобы выкроить время и еще раз позвонить ему. Кажется, он почти нашел себе друга, как и мечтал… но все оказалось не так просто. Телефон поместили в прозрачный короб, закрывающийся на ключ. Теперь звонки могли сделать только работники приюта.

Мерлин как раз сверлил взглядом угол с телефоном, бездумно возя по полу половой тряпкой, когда к нему подошел мальчик лет пяти.

— Ты Мерлин? — тут же спросил он.

— Да, — ответил Мерлин, чуть растерявшись. Что малышне от него нужно?

— Меня попросили передать тебе это, — он вытащил из кармана простенький мобильный телефон и протянул на раскрытой ладони. Мерлин осторожно взял его и повертел перед глазами. Настоящий…

— Кто тебе его дал?

— Взрослый парень на улице. Он сказал, что его зовут Артур и что ты все поймешь. А, еще вот это, — мальчик вынул из второго кармана сложенный лист бумаги. Мерлин схватил его и развернул… это оказалась инструкция пользования мобильным телефоном, должно быть, оставленная самим Артуром. 

Мерлин рассмеялся от счастья. Артур помнит о нем и заботится!

— Спасибо, — Мерлин потрепал мальчишка по густым темным волосам. — Ты не представляешь, какое доброе дело совершил!

Мальчик хотел что-то ответить, но тут к нему подскочили девушка и парень примерно одного с Мерлином возраста. 

— Боже мой, Редди, не нужно больше от нас убегать! — воскликнула девушка и подозрительно покосилась на Мерлина. А тот застыл, услышав имя мальчика.

— Так ты Редди? — спросил он. — Это тебе я обязан своим спасением? Помнишь, ты увидел, как меня уводят, и сообщил об этом старшим ребятам?

Мальчик энергично закивал с таким видом, будто удивлялся, почему Мерлин его не узнал сразу.

— Редди у нас герой, — сказала девушка.

— Точно, — поддакнул парень.

— А вы… — протянул Мерлин.

— Ой, я Фрея, а это Уилл, мы вроде как помогаем воспитателям присматривать за малышами. А к Редди мы особо привязались, он такой славный!

— Да, я с вами согласен, — заявил Мерлин. И они все вчетвером рассмеялись. 

Фрея и Уилл оказались отличными ребятами, и Мерлин быстро подружился с ними. Через пару дней он уже не представлял, как раньше был все время один, иногда довольствуясь за день лишь парой слов, сказанных мальчишкам с соседних кроватей. Фрея была умницей, немного застенчивой и довольно симпатичной, хорошо училась. Она призналась, что по началу стеснялась Мерлина, а малыш Редди помогал ей найти тему для разговора… а потом все потекло само собой. Уилл любил шутить, увлекался футболом, был уверен, что за ним может кто-то следить, и ненавидел детей богачей, считая их ни на что негодными снобами. Мерлин поспорил с ним на этот счет в первый же день, чем растопил его придирчивое сердце. Ну а малыш Редди, которого на самом деле гордо звали Мордред, просто часто был рядом, когда не играл с детьми своего возраста, и этого уже было достаточно, чтобы полюбить его.

Полный новых впечатлений, Мерлин даже на время забыл об Артуре и его подарке. Вроде как получалось, что когда Мерлин был счастлив, то не нуждался в Артуре — но это была полная чушь. Позвонить удалось лишь через неделю, но никто не ответил. Так же произошло и в следующие пару десятков раз, когда Мерлин набирал заученный наизусть номер. Мерлин расстроился, запрятал телефон подальше от вездесущих глаз соседей по комнате и на время забыл о нем…

А вспомнил, когда Фрея призналась ему, что влюблена в Уилла. А тот в свою очередь уже давно сох по Фрее. Мерлину оставалось только открыть друзьям глаза на чувства друг друга. Тогда он заскучал, оглянулся вокруг и понял, что сам никогда не влюблялся. Вообще-то это не было проблемой или чем-то ненормальным, учитывая его возраст, но Мерлин вдруг осознал, что вообще никогда никого не любил по-настоящему. У него не было ни матери, ни отца, к нянькам он не привязывался и, получается, вырос без искры любви в сердце. 

Испугавшись, что не сможет никогда испытать это чувство, Мерлин снова позвонил Артуру.

— Очень невежливо с твоей стороны не поблагодарить меня за телефон, — ответил тот после первого же гудка.

— Я звонил тебе! — возмутился Мерлин. — Много раз! А ты не брал трубку. 

— А, то есть я сам виноват? — Артур рассмеялся. Мерлин покрепче прижал телефон к уху. Оказывается, он сильно соскучился по смеху Артура.

— Что-то вроде того, — ответил Мерлин.

— Ну как, нашел друзей? 

— Да… а ты откуда знаешь?

— Ни откуда. У тебя в прошлый раз голос был уж слишком решительный, вот я и подумал, что ты обязательно добьешься своего.

— Честно говоря, это ты мне немного помог.

— О, правда? Я — твоя палочка-выручалочка?

— Точно! Без тебя я бы… — Мерлин замялся, а затем понял самое главное. — Не знаю, наверное, уже умер бы.

— Не говори так, — строго ответил Артур. — Ты сам по себе ого-го какой, а я так, лишь вспомогательный фактор.

— Неправда! 

— Правда-правда. Ты заслужил все, что произошло с тобой в последнее время, и даже больше. Жаль, я не могу дать тебе даже малую толику того, чего ты достоин.

— Артур, — прошептал Мерлин. — Ты говоришь так…

— А что? — из голоса Артура пропала обычная жизнерадостность, а ее место заняла бесконечная усталость. — Ты ведь звонишь пожаловаться мне на отсутствие любви, я угадал? Я могу сделать так, что завтра ты столкнешься с симпатичной девчонкой, которая понравится тебе, и у вас что-то может получиться. Все так и будет, ты ведь этого хочешь?

— М-м… — Мерлин недоумевал, откуда Артур узнал о цели его звонка. 

— Ты просишь у меня защиты, просишь у меня друзей, теперь попросишь любви, — Артур тяжело вздохнул. — Ты совсем не помнишь самого себя, да?

— О чем ты? — Мерлин растерялся и сел на асфальт, прислонившись спиной к стене приюта. Он нашел тихий уголок на улице, чтобы позвонить, надеясь на новый интересный разговор с Артуром, а получил… что-то странное. — Ты джинн что ли?

Артур фыркнул.

— Скорее уж лампа. Говоря со мной, ты озвучиваешь, что хочешь на самом деле, и оно происходит. Ты сам исполняешь свои желания, потому что в тебе живет магия. Она спит и проявляет себя только так. Ну а я… я нужен, чтобы разбудить ее на короткое время. Знаешь, я что-то вроде воображаемого друга — часть тебя, к которой ты обращаешься, когда тебе плохо.

Артур озвучил детские сказки и мечты Мерлина и его взрослые подозрения… Он говорил знакомые слова, но смысл ускользал. Мерлин никогда не хотел, чтобы Артур был лишь воображаемым другом. Артур должен быть реален, потому что никого более надежного и светлого нет во всем мире.

— Так скажи мне, Мерлин, чего ты хочешь на этот раз?

Того, в чем он боялся признаться даже самому себе и пытался заменить, потому что боялся… боялся снова обрести, чтобы снова потерять.

— Того же, чего и ты, — ответил Мерлин. — Я хочу защиты, дружбы и любви, я хочу того, кто для меня это все воплощает. Я хочу тебя, Артур, я хочу, чтобы ты был реален.

Мерлин закрыл глаза, ожидая, что сейчас перед ним возникнет Артур собственной персоной. Но ничего не произошло. Разве что телефон выпал из его вспотевших ладоней, упал на асфальт и разлетелся на части. Артура больше не будет, понял Мерлин. Наверное, он все-таки что-то сделал не так. Мерлин закрыл руками лицо и разрыдался. В его четырнадцать лет еще можно позволить себе побыть немного ребенком и смыть слезами жестокое разочарование. И плевать, если его кто-то увидит. Пусть смеются и издеваются, хуже все равно уже не будет. Он потерял Артура. Навсегда.

На следующий день Мерлин столкнулся в дверях столовой с симпатичной девчонкой по имени Гвен. Она мило зарделась, пропуская его мимо себя, и Мерлин пригласил ее присоединиться к нему за обедом. Артур говорил, что будет именно так. Наверное, Мерлин не смог перебороть страх и попросил его быть реальным недостаточно искренне.

А после обеда Мерлина позвали к директору. Более того, его заставили переодеться в чистую «выходную» одежду, а это означало только одно — его хотела посмотреть какая-то семья. Усыновляли из приюта редко и в основном малышей. В прошлом году забрали Анну, ей было девять, и она оказалась самой старшей, кому смогли найти семью. Мерлин сейчас может поставить своеобразный рекорд. Ведь, по сути, четырнадцатилетки — уже почти взрослые парни и девушки — никому не нужны.

Рядом с директрисой стоял импозантный мужчина средних лет с жестким, цепким взглядом. Мерлин успел испугаться, но когда гость повернулся к своей жене, то черты его лица смягчились, а губы растянулись в теплой улыбке. Мерлин нахмурился. Светловолосая женщина рядом с ним кого-то напоминала… Чертами лица и этими глубокими голубыми глазами, взгляд которых был незнакомым и одновременно очень родным для Мерлина.

— Мерлин, — директриса жестом попросила его подойти поближе. — Это мистер и миссис Пенн, они хотят усыновить подростка и остановили свой выбор на тебе. — Она обратилась к гостям: — Я правильно поняла, Мерлин — ваш единственный вариант?

— Да-да, — ответила миссис Пенн. 

— У них уже есть двое детей на несколько лет старше тебя. Но, думаю, они тебе сами обо всем расскажут.

Мерлин не верил своим ушам. Его хотят усыновить? Да еще и не рассматривают другие варианты? Как такое может быть? Ведь в приюте так много других ребят, достойных настоящей семьи. Да хотя бы тот же Редди — очаровательный ребенок, так почему же не остановить выбор на нем?

— Наш сын скоро подойдет, это он уговорил нас усыновить мальчика-подростка, — улыбнулась миссис Пенн. 

— Ответственный парень, — подал голос мистер Пенн. — Я уверен, Мерлин подружится с нашим Артуром.

В этот момент дверь открылась, и на пороге появился… Артур. Именно такой, каким снился Мерлину, именно такой, каким и должен был быть. И очень похожий на мать. Он застыл, поймав взгляд Мерлина, оглядел его с головы до ног и насмешливо протянул:

— Я ждал этой встречи, Мёёёлин.

И Мерлин расплылся в ответ в широченной улыбке. Артур узнал его, несомненно. Пусть не разумом, но сердцем. Тот самый мальчик, который написал когда-то объявление и повесил его на заборе возле дома — это Артур. Тот, кто разговаривал с Мерлином по телефону все это время, спасал его — это Артур. Может, он не вспомнит об их беседах, пусть, главное, он снова рядом. И больше не исчезнет, потому что Мерлин ему не позволит.


End file.
